Chain Me to Something Real
by DefinitelyNeko
Summary: Tadase the crazed zombie is starting to turn everything into a living nightmare. Can Amu take much more? AMUTO! Contains some violence and sometimes language!
1. The Beginning

**My very first story! I hope you all enjoy! :D**

**Oh! A disclaimer.**

**I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!! :D  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"I tossed and turned all freaking night!" I screamed at the ceiling.

With the few hours of sleep I got I slipped out of bed and walked into the kitchen of my small condo. I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Why did i wake up so early!" I questioned myself outloud as i walked over to the couch to sit down and drink my coffee.

"OUCH!!!" I yelled as my cup of coffee crashed onto the ground along with my body. I turned to see Tadase staring at me with his bloodshot eyes. I realized that today could easily turn into another nightmare.

"T-tadase, what's wrong?"

He just stood there like a crazed zombie. I attempted to stand up but he shoved me into the wall as I yelped in pain.

He picked up a piece of the broken coffee cup and turned back towards me. He stepped forward and ran the broken piece across my face. I cringed at the pain of it.

Tadase shoved me to the ground. He poured himself a cup of coffee and walked out of my condo.

I jumped up and ran to the bathroom. I attempted to stop the bleeding of the cut on my face.

It wasn't working. I just shoved a huge band-aid on it. I stared at myself in the mirror. I sighed.

"Just another scar i bet."

I looked at the clock. 12:17.

"Damnit! I was supposed to clean! Everyones coming over for a movie night!"

I raced around my house and cleaned it spotless!

Then i ran to my room. Opened my closet and picked out a black and white plaid skirt with a white long sleeve shirt and a black vest.

I jumped into the shower. I finished and brushed my hair and teeth.

I changed into the cute outfit and put my hair into curly pigtails!

I checked the clock. 2:35.

"I'm making good timing! I should call and see what movie everyone wants to watch!"

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Rima's number.

"Hey Rima!" "Oh hey, Amu."

"Rima what movie should we watch tonight. And this time pick one everyone else will like!"

"AMU! I thought Fun Park(I don't own!) was a great movie!"

"Rima just pick a new movie. Haha"

"Fine. What about Tokyo Gore Police!(i don't own!)"

"Hah okay well we can try it. The name doesn't sound to nice but whatever. Be at my place about 7. Tell the others too! Kay!"

"Okay bye Amu-chan!"

"Bye Rima!"

I checked the time on my phone. 2:55.

"Yes! Alright i've got to pick up the movie and snacks!"

I went to the movie store got the movie. And i went to the grocery store and picked out lots of snacks!

I got home and made the snacks and organized for everyone.

I looked at the clock. 6:45.

Everyone should be here soon!

**

* * *

**

**Okay, was it good for a first chapter on my first story? **

**I hope so xD Please Rate and Review!!  
**


	2. Falling into Darkness

**WOO! :D i continued it! :D**

**anyways i don't own shugo chara**

**i wish i owned ikuto though XDD ^__~**

* * *

The doorbell rang. I ran to the door.

"Hey Utau! Hey Kukai!"

"Hey Amu!" Utau said as she hugged me

"You two are the first to come so we'll just have to wait to start the movie! Oh and the food is in the kitchen!"

"This is great Amu" Kukai said with food falling out of his mouth

I giggled.

The doorbell rang again.

"AMU-CHAN!" Nagihiko and Rima said in unison as they gave me a hug

"Hey guys! Utau and Kukai are here you can hang with them while i wait for the rest of the people!"

"Okay!"

I turned to see everyone talking and laughing. I smiled and thought to myself.

My thoughts were interupted by the doorbell!

I saw Ikuto and Yaya!

"FINALLY AMU-CHI! I've been stuck with this guy!"

I giggled "Hey Yaya. And Hey Iktuto!!"

I turned and yelled "EVERYONES HERE!"

They all cheered.

I popped in the DVD and we all sat down on the couch or on the floor.

I was sitting by Ikuto. Rima was cuddling with Nagihiko. Utau and Kukai were holding hands. And Yaya was behind the couch trying to hide from the movie!

Ikuto leaned towards me and whispered "What happened to your face?"

I put my hand on the band-aid that was on my face. "Nothing. Heh."

He turned away. Obviously not believing it.

I turned towards him and whispered "Tadase did it."

"Is that why hes not here, by your side right now?"

"Hes been acting like a zombie lately. He doesn't say a single word to me. Just...-"

"You don't deserve that, Amu."

I sighed and took my hand of my face and put my face onto my knees.

Ikuto put his arm around me.

I snuggled against him. Feeling relief that i haven't felt in a long time.

There was a loud crash outside of my Condo door.

We all jolted up and looked towards the door.

I got up ran to the door and locked it.

I looked through the eyehole and saw none other than, Tadase.

He banged on the door. It scared me so much i fell to the ground.

Everyone got up. Walking towards me.

Ikuto ran to me and helped me up.

Tadase started yelling my name.

I looked at everyones horrified faces.

"I'll be back..." As i went to unlock the door.

Everyone gasped.

I unlocked the door and slipped out.

Tadase beamed at me.

He threw a punch straight at my face. I think i could hear my skull shattering.

I slammed onto the ground. I could tell i was going to have a black eye.

He picked me up by my hair and kicked me in the ribcage.

I turned over gasping for breath.

I could hear someone come out of my condo but my vision was blurring.

I had no clue who it was.

This is bad.

The pain was so freaking unbareable.

Someone help me was my was thought before going into complete darkness.

* * *

**I have lots of good ideas for this story, so please R&R!**

**Because it will get better later on!**

**And i'd like to hear what people would want me to put it this story D:**


	3. Strange

**YAY! it's an update. xD**

**I'm glad i got a few reviews. They all made me happy.**

**I'm sorry this chapter is kinda.. filler-ish D:**

**Next chapter will be back to the story better xD**

**I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

* * *

~Iktuo's POV~

I heard that bang and ran out the door as fast as i could. But i saw her...

Laying on the floor half bleeding and unconcious.

I just wanted to hold her.

Then Tadase threw a punch at me. I quickly chara changed and dodged the attack.

(Ikuto is the only one with a chara!)

Tadase smirked and walked off.

I ran over to Amu and took her to the hospital, leaving everyone amazed at what had happened.

~Normal POV~

Ikuto rushed into the hospital doors with Amu in his arms.

He ran straight into the doctor's room and yelled "She needs help!"

With that said raced over to Amu and started giving her medical attention.

"You'll have to wait in the waiting room, sir. I'm going to have someone talk to you about this lady. Is that okay?" said washing his hands.

Ikuto nodded and walked into the waiting room.

He plopped onto a chair and accidently fell asleep.

---

" she's awake!" a nurse shouted

"What happened? What's going on? How'd i get here!?" Amu questioned the Doctor.

"Shh, you're fine some gentlemen brought you in. Also you're fine to go you just have some minor cuts and bruises. And a fractured rib. Try not to do too much physical for a few weeks."

Amu nodded and half way limped out of the room.

She signed out at the desk and everything and walked past the waiting room.

She turned and saw Ikuto. Still sleeping.

She smiled lightly and walked over towards him.

She took a seat next to him on the couch and layed her head on his shoulder.

---(2 hours later)

Ikuto silently yawned as he woke up still in the hospital.

He turned to see Amu asleep on his shoulder.

He smiled and gently scooped her up and he took them to his apartment.

Ikuto layed Amu down on his bed. He went and got a glass of water and set it on the nightstand.

He stared at her for a few moments and kissed her forehead and walked out of the room.

~Amu's POV~

I openned my eyes to see i wasn't in the hospital... or in my own house at that.

I looked both ways. I saw a jacket that looked like it belonged to Ikuto.

I smiled. I whispered "Thank you, Ikuto."

Then i jerked up. I have to get out of here.

If Tadase finds out i'm here i'll get hurt more than last night.

No. Can't happen.

What would happen to Ikuto. No.

I turned and got out of the bed.

I peeped into a door. The living room. I creeped out. Trying to make sure Ikuto wouldn't see me.

I almost made it to the front door when someone wrapped me up in a hug.

"Where are you going Amu-koi?"

"A-A-Amu-KOI??"

Ikuto grinned "You have to rest Amu i don't want you to get hurt again."

"But if he finds out i'm here it'll be worse."

"Do you really think hes going to find out you're at my house?"

"Y-yes."

Ikuto sighed and whispered "It'll be fine, just stay here a few days. Please. For me Amu-koi?"

I could feel my face turning bright red. "Fine. But i'm hungry!"

~Normal POV~

"Well ill make you some food! What would you like?"

"I don't know... I'm really hungry..."

"Hmm, how about you get a shower and we'll go out!"

"Fine.. pervert." Amu mumbled as she walked into the bathroom.

She walked straight out when she realized she had nothing else to wear.

"What is it?"

"I don't have any other clothes to wear!"

"Hmm. Well lets go to your place get you some clothes and whatever you need for now. Okay?"

"Sure." Amu sighed.

* * *

**FINALLY! :p**

**Next update may be awhile. Since i'm in school :/**

**But i hope you enjoy!**

**PLEASE R&R! :D**


End file.
